Last Christmas
by CherryBlossom210
Summary: This MCL Christmas story starts with Ashley, a girl who carried a chip on her shoulder from a rejection that tore her apart. And Castiel, a guy who never got over the girl who ran away. So much can change within 365 days. What could change when these two broken hearts meet after one year? Will it be just like last Christmas, or could something happen to make them closer than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**Last Christmas**

Story by CherryBlossom210

Chapter One

_There was nothing more that I ever wanted than to be by his side, whether if he loved me or not. I never expected much than just a smile, a hug, or a simple sarcastic comment. That was just how he was and who he was, and I adored him because of that. I can remember how we first met on my first day of school. Who could ever forget that cute blush he made when I helped him out? At least I couldn't. For a guy like him, his outer facade is just of another bad boy. He wasn't really the type to open up, but he slowly got to open up to me._

_Days passed since then and our relationship grew deeper. G__radually, he would hold my hand to class more often, hold me when I'm at my weakest points, and I__ didn't even know if we were friends or even if we were lovers. He had said nothing, not even a confession; not a simple, "I love you" to ease the anxiety flowing through me. He would just smile and hold my hand again on the way to class as if nothing was more important than where we were now. The more I spent time with him, the more I was falling deeper and deeper. I couldn't catch myself anymore, it was very much too late. I was so in love.._

_But that was all last year._

_That was all last Christmas._

_When he tore my heart apart._

_..._

Staring up into the weary sky, a black haired girl lied still in the soft snow with her arms above her head. Her white ear muffs nuzzled against her skin and her black down jacket kept in all of her body warmth from escaping her. She sighed, causing her breath to freeze in the frosty air. The girl watched as each snow flake danced down from the sky, as if it was a ballerina skipping and jumping every time the wind blew against it.

Christmas was next week and this girl was in no mood for giving.

"Ashley, come inside. You'll get sick if you stay out in the snow too long," her aunt happened to call her from the from door. "I'm coming Auntie Judith," Ashley grunted as she got up and patted the snow off of her.

Once inside, Ashley was hit with the aroma of hot chocolate and the smell of gingerbread cookies, fresh out of the oven. Ashley rolled her eyes at her aunt, once she saw her putting up the Christmas tree. "Come help me please," her aunt waved at her to hold the ladder, wanting to put the angel at the top of the tree.

"You know you don't have to celebrate Christmas with me, Auntie," Ashley yawned as she held the ladder. "Ashley, please don't start this. I know last Christmas was a bit hard on you, but cheer up!"

"A _'bit' _hard?" Ashley glared at Judith, grunting at her for ever saying that. Memories of last Christmas was painful for her to remember, something that her heart wouldn't be able to handle. "Look, you just moved back into town since you've graduated high school in New York. Be a little more grateful I'm doing something for you."

"Yeah..," Ashley huffed out. Suddenly, there was a little chime from her phone, indicating she had a text message. When she looked at her phone, she saw that it was from Rosalya.

_Hey Ashley, come to the Christmas party tonight at the community center._

_I know you just came back last week, but you need some quality time with friends to get out of the house._

_I'll be expecting you to be there. It starts in two hours, at 7 pm, so you better get ready now. Dress up in something nice or I'll drag you to the store._

_- Rosalya _

Ashley groaned as she read the text message. She could bail out and lie to Rosa and say that she was sick, but then again, Rosa was her best friend. She couldn't let her down like that.

"Auntie."

"Hmm?" Ashley's aunt looked at her while she sucked on a candy cane.

"I'm going to go to a Christmas party with Rosalya in a few hours."

The woman looked at her niece strangely and raised one of her eyebrows. "Oh really now, I thought you didn't like Christmas anymore."

Ashley rolled her brown eyes at her aunt's comment and walked up stairs to her room and prepared herself for a shower. Laying out her clothes on her bed, she chose her red velvet bell bottom pants, with sequinned flowers going down each side, a black turtleneck tunic, and a green pea coat that had down feathers sewn inside.

Taking her time in the shower, she scrubbed the cold dead skin off of her body and lathered some of her favorite strawberry shampoo into her black locks before rinsing herself off with warm water.

An hour and thirty minutes passed by while Ashley dressed herself, styled her hair, and placed makeup on her face. She made a hard decision on what earrings to wear, but she decided to go with the black heart earrings that dangled from her earlobes. Looking at the time on the clock, Ashley shoved her boots on her feet, grabbed her purse, and walked down stairs to the front door.

"I'm going Auntie Judith," she yelled through the echoing house. "Okay sweetheart, be back before 10 pm and be safe," Judith exclaimed back as she popped her head around the corner from the kitchen.

With that, Ashley opened the front door and closed it carefully behind her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ashley! Over here," a girl with long, silver hair, waved her hand frantically in the air. It was just a little after 7 pm. A little late, but better than not being there.<p>

"Hey Rosalya," Ashley replied with a soft smile on her face, but she felt very stiff. "You look good girly, just what I would pick out for you," Rosalya complemented on Ashley's ensemble. "Thanks Rosa, it's been awhile."

A tall man stood next to Rosa and he coughed as if he didn't want to be left out of the introduction.

"Oh hey, Leigh. I didn't see you there. Your jacket kinda blended in to the wall."

Leigh's voice hitched as if he were a little insulted. "See, I told you not to wear that color jacket," Rosalya shot at him.

"I just grabbed whatever matched my outfit," Leigh argued back.

Ashley chuckled a little bit to the couple quarreling in front of her, feeling a bit jealous and left out. "Let's go inside guys. It's kinda cold out here," Ashley said, stating the obvious.

Once inside, Ashley observed the decorations that were hung and placed everywhere. Where the tree was at, how the tables were set up, where the food was, how the tinsel was hanging from the ceiling like snowflakes, where the wreaths were on the walls, even how lights were placed everywhere; the place really felt like Christmas

The place wasn't decorated to be all fancy, but just enough to set that comforting mood.

"So are the others going to be here or am I just being a third wheel," Ashley asked bluntly. She was the type of girl who was straight forward and didn't like beating around the bush. It was either, you get to the point or you don't say it at all. She wasn't always like this, just mostly when she wasn't in a very happy mood.

"Very blunt aren't you," Rosalya asked.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Well your majesty, there will be others. Just be patient, they aren't here yet," Rosa spatted out, putting her hands on her hips in an arrogant manner.

Rosalya wasn't exactly a timid girl. She hated to be bossed around and becomes a little rude whenever she suspects someone trying to drag her along. She knew how Ashley was when she was in a bad mood, she just wished she wasn't so straight forward about everything. Then again, Ashley was her best friend and she was glad she moved back into town. Rosa knew what happened last Christmas and it was hurting Ashley just by being surrounded by couples in the Christmas mood. But Rosalya knew both sides to the story. She only invited Ashley here hoping to make things right again.

"Is... _he _going to be here," Ashley asked hesitantly.

Rosalya stared at her friend as if she saw someone getting murdered brutally. "Umm... maybe, maybe not?"

"Yes or no, Rosa!"

"I don't know, okay?! I'm sorry, but I can't promise you a yes or a no," Rosalya stuck out her tongue childishly.

Ashley sighed again, asking herself why she even came at all. She felt a little relieved that _he _might not come, but then again, she felt a little sad about that.

"Whatever, I'm gonna take my coat off. I want to get something to drink," Ashley said as she hung her jacket on the jacket hook and went to the food table to get some punch.

"Do you really think this will work Rosa? It might make things worse between them," Leigh asked, a bit concerned about the plan.

"I don't know, but I just can't sit here and watch them be miserable without each other. I had to do something," Rosalya said as she sat down at a random table.

"I know I can't be cupid, but I want them to at least come to an understanding. That guy wasn't himself after Ashley left and now Ashley doesn't seem her happy self anymore either."

"I know.. Lysander told me the same. Even when I pass by him on the streets, seeing him walking his dog, he doesn't seem to be the same hot-tempered guy everyone knew. People would accidentally bump into him, and instead of cussing them out, he would apologize and blame himself for not looking where he was going," Leigh said as he crossed his arms against his chest.

Christmas music was playing and it surely made the atmosphere all jolly and sparkly, but to Ashley, she wasn't really in the Christmas mood. She sat down on a long couch against the wall across from the dance floor, watching all of the friends and couples dancing all merrily. Not only she felt a little sad watching them all, she also felt a bit envious. There were types of people who liked being alone, but she was not one of those kinds of people. Ashley was always use to having company around her. So not having the one she loved the most by her side, made her feel alone.

Closing her eyes a bit and taking a sip of her punch, Ashley felt a vibration as if someone just sat down on the other end of the couch. Though she didn't pay much attention to it, she could hear a familiar voice from beside her talking to another familiar voice. Once she opened her eyes, she couldn't help but notice bright red in the corner of her eye.

_'No it couldn't be, I'm just seeing things,' _ Ashley thought as she finished off her drink.

Still thirsty as ever, the girl got back up off the couch to go to the food table, and poured more punch into her cup. Once Ashley walked back to her seat, her eyes darted to the other end of the couch and her breath hitched loudly. It caught the attention of the person she was looking at, and he was just as shocked to see her as much as she sees him.

"Ashley..," the man spoke to her in such a soft, but confused way.

"Castiel...," Ashley said back, as she dropped her drink all over the tiled floor. "Ack!" Confused and flustered at the same time, Ashley dropped to her knees, attempting to clean up the drink with the only napkin she had. She was failing miserably.

"Still clumsy as ever, I see," the red-head knelt down next to her after he grabbed more napkins to help her clean up. "What are you doing here, I thought you weren't going to come to a Christmas party."

"That's what I should be saying. I thought you left for good," Castiel shot back at her.

Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but she closed her mouth when she couldn't think of a comeback. "Anyways, how have you been," Castiel changed the subject to avoid causing a scene. Ashley wiped up the rest of the red mess and did her best not to say something wrong. "I guess I've been fine. What about you," her chest felt heavier the longer she was in his presence.

"Miserable," Castiel spoke out flatly how he felt.

Ashley quickly glanced over at Castiel. It was true that he didn't look well; he was much skinnier and paler than he use to be. His stern face was softened, but in a way it made him look depressed. Then she felt Castiel's hand brush against hers as he went to retrieve the dirty napkins she had. She flinched from the skin to skin contact they made. Unintentionally feeling her reaction, Castiel felt a little more hurt. "I'll understand if you don't want to talk things out, but don't run away from me this time."

The girl's her fluttered with old feelings, but with the hurt expression on her face, Castiel could tell him just being there was killing her. "Run away?" Ashley started. "Run away? How could I not run away when I saw you locking lips with Amber?"

Ashley's patience grew too thin, and she let her feelings dominate the matter. She clenched her teeth together as if she was ready to punch Castiel in the face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Castiel gripped his fingers tightly around the dirty napkin, close to piercing his flesh with his fingernails. "Don't play dumb," Ashley shot herself up to her feet, catching everyone's undivided attention. She flung her finger at him and clenched her teeth even harder till they almost felt like they were going to break. "I saw you kissing Amber right after I confessed to you on Christmas day last year, you didn't push her away or anything!"

Castiel also stood on his feet, letting anger wash over him. He threw the napkin to the floor and smacked Ashley's pointing finger away.

"I wasn't kissing her! She kissed me, dammit! I was too shocked to move, you know how disgusted I felt?!"

Ashley crossed her arms in disbelief. "I don't believe you, you saw me after I saw you! You didn't even run after me to disprove anything!"

"If I tried to explain anything to you, you wouldn't have believed me anyway!"

Dumbfounded as she was, Ashley became utterly speechless. Probably because Castiel was right. She probably wouldn't have believed him even if he had explained everything to her right when is happened.

Ashley uncrossed her arms from her chest and brought them down to her sides. With her brown irises, she looked deep into Castiel's eyes. She could see the feelings of anger, fear, and even hope, locked away in his stormy gray eyes. His eyes were firing up a storm. His emotions stormed his mind like a hurricane and he couldn't control the feeling of being blown down by the buffeting winds. "You never even responded to my feelings, Castiel. Seeing you with her, it felt like I was completely rejected," she spoke softly, trying to steady her racing heart.

Seeing her calm down, Castiel's tensed body relaxed a little. But all and all, he really felt like giving up. "You never gave me the chance to respond, before you ran away, leaving everything behind," Castiel hissed at her as he bent down to pick up the napkin he threw on the floor.

"You know what? Fuck it. I was actually really happy to hear you came back. That's why I came to this stupid ass party at all. I was all ready to set things straight and tell you how I felt," Castiel's scowl worsened as his mouth lashed out everything on his mind.

"But seeing as how things are, you're just being an arrogant bitch," he finally spat at her and turned to walk away. "Castiel, don't you think that was a little harsh," Castiel's best friend tried to consult him, who was behind him the whole time. "Shut up, Lysander. I don't care anymore," Castiel brushed his friend's hand away from his shoulder and walked off towards the exit.

Stunned. Ashley was stunned, shocked really. She was use to him saying things like that to her when they first met, but now... he seemed serious. It really looked as if he meant it. Was he going to really give up on her after all? Even though she longed to hear him return her feelings?

Just now realizing from the point she opened her mouth, she screwed up. She really screwed up the chances of him ever returning her feelings.

"Shit," Ashley cursed under her breath as she made a run for the exit. Whipping through the door, the bitter cold tingled at her skin and froze the salty tears running down her face. She didn't have her jacket on and it wasn't exactly safe outside to not have one on.

But she just had to catch up with Castiel, she just had to.

"Castiel!" Ashley yelled into the frozen tundra, hoping he wasn't far. "Castiel!"

Ashley's skin felt frozen, as if a million needles were stabbing her all at once. The more she cried out his name, the more tears welled up in her eyes. "Castiel please! I'm sorry!"

She warily walked through the snow, fighting the cold that was trying to drag her down. Suddenly seeing a familiar red head putting on a motorcycle helmet across the street, Ashley ran in that direction not paying attention to oncoming traffic. "Castiel!" Ashley yelled out to him and caught his attention. He looked her way and the dread of fear engraved his face as a large pick-up was headed right towards the girl.

"Ashley! Watch out!" Castiel dropped his helmet and dashed towards the black haired girl.

The girl turned to see the vehicle speeding her way and she screamed and closed her eyes, ready for impact. But two hands pressed against her arm and pushed her roughly out of the way, and she landed on the other side of the road. Last thing she heard before she hit the ground was a big BANG and something heavy hitting the snow covered road.

She got up on her hands and knees with her heart racing at mustang speed. Her pupils grew small and her eyes grew wider. Ashley couldn't believe it, her body couldn't move at all. There lying on the ground in front of her was Castiel's unconscious body, with a small pool of blood surrounding his head and his right leg bending in a way it shouldn't.

"NO, CASTIEL!"

Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs and scurried to Castiel with how much her freezing arms and legs could take her. "Castiel please... please wake up!"

She held his unconscious body close to her chest, crying uncontrollably. Then the sound of a car door slammed open and closed. "Holy shit..., holy shit," the person grabbed out his phone and frantically called 911.

"Castiel.. please don't die," Ashley sobbed once more into Castiel's shoulder before the sound of sirens filled the air.

"I love you, Castiel..."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Christmas**

Story by CherryBlossom210

Chapter Two

_She was always there with me, even if I was angry or upset. Somehow she turned from an annoying "little girl", to someone who was always by my side. I didn't know how she got so close, but she did anyway._

_When we first met, she ran right into me, cussing me out and telling me to get out of her way. Of course being told off like that pissed me off, but that little spunk made her, I couldn't say attractive, but interesting. I'd never seen a girl like her before. She could stand up for herself and even take a joke. Then she told me she liked to listen to rock, she even recognized the name of the band from the shirt I was wearing. I was surprised, I had thought that every girl at school was one and the same._

_Though I didn't admit at first, I was in to her. She amazed me. _

_Before I knew it, I was around her more, holding her hand more, and actually opening up to her._

_I wasn't so sure what my feelings were. It was obvious I didn't hate her, but what was she to me...? And what was I to her?_

_I knew I liked her, but in what way did I like her? Did I love her? _

_My chest felt so unsure of what my heart was really beating for._

_Then Christmas came. Not exactly my favorite holiday, even if it's suppose to be the "most wonderful time of the year". I could tell she loved Christmas. She was so cheery and joyous during this time of year. I didn't know why she liked it, but seeing her happy actually made me happy. What I really didn't expect was her giving me a gift, a Christmas gift. I was truly shocked in ways I couldn't explain. She knew I hated Christmas, but yet, she broke the rules and gave me a gift anyway._

_What a spunky girl she is._

_Without saying a word to me, she handed me the gift and urged me to read the note. As pushy as she was, I gave in and read the tag on top of the box._

_It said, _

_**Castiel, I hope you like this Christmas gift. **_

_**I worked up the courage to give it to you.**_

_**Anyways, Merry Christmas.**_

_**Love, Ashley. **_

_My eyes grew wider after I read the same word over and over._

_ Love, Ashley?_

_ LOVE?_

_She really loved me? I had never thought that anyone was capable of loving me. I had looked at her with sparks in my eyes. I knew this feeling was happiness, but I still couldn't figure out why I was so happy. Before I could even respond to her, she nervously said that she could wait for a reply. I wanted to respond now, but I still was so unsure._

_The day after all this happened, there was a surprising knock on my door. I thought it was Ashley at first, but from what I remembered, I gave her a spare key just in case if anything happened. Before I could comprehend or recognize who was at my door, a blonde girl, kisses me under a mistletoe she held over my head. I was so confused, I was wondering the whole time how the hell Amber got my address and who she got it from. _

_This didn't feel right at all. My body was so stiff from shock that I couldn't push her away at that moment, but it took me a second to pry her off of me before I felt like throwing up._

_There was a gasp and thump at the gate of my front lawn. I looked up to see who else was here to ruin my day, and I felt the color drain from my face faster than wind blowing through the strands of my hair._

_It was Ashley, tears running down her face as if her heart was pulled apart. She had fallen backwards onto the ground in the heavy inches of snow._

_Before I could reach out to her, she got up and ran. Seeing her run like that felt like I was punched in the gut. I wanted to run after her, but would she ever believe me even I tried to explain to her what happened? No she wouldn't, not the way she was at that moment._

_Feeling as horrible as ever, I pushed Amber to the ground and yelled at her to "go to hell and never touch me again", before I slammed the door on her._

_A week passed by and I never got a text or call from Ashley. I couldn't find her, not at home or at school. From what Lysander told me, she moved away to finish school somewhere else and she was trying to tell me this whole time. She had no choice but to go, she was practically forced to. I almost collapsed in front of my best friend and I spilled out everything that was on my mind._

_She disappeared from me completely._

_What the hell was going on? I didn't know anymore. I couldn't even comprehend how shitty I felt._

_This was all last Christmas._

_When I couldn't forget the girl who ran away._

_..._

The blinding lights overhung Castiel as he first opened his eyes in days after the accident. He couldn't help but groan when a wave of excruciating pain shot throughout his entire body. He felt so sore and his head hurt like hell.

He looked around the room, trying to familiarize himself to where he was at. A hospital room. It seemed that he was put in a private room. Castiel's head hurt so much, but he tried his best to remember the events that followed him here.

_'Oh that's right, I saved Ashley from getting hit by a car... so I got hit instead.'_

He felt something shift to his left side and a heavy weight was pinning his arm down. His gray eyes trailed to what was preventing him from moving his arm, and to his surprise, it was a sleeping girl sitting chair side to him, holding his hand tightly and using his arm as a pillow. The warmth of this girl's hand pulled him back to reality

Castiel could feel his heart skip a beat when he let the girl's name roll off of his tongue. "Ashley..?"

"Ohh you're finally awake, I'm Dr. Ramsey," a doctor came all of a sudden. "That was quite a scare you gave us, young man. You lost a lot of blood and your right tibia (leg) bone broke. There was no fracture to your skull, but your brain had very little bruising. You were lucky you only had a concussion. It could have been a lot worse."

Then Dr. Ramsey smiled when she noticed Ashley sleeping next to Castiel. "That's one heck of a girlfriend you have there."

"She's not my girlfriend," Castiel couldn't help but to correct her, not leaving his gaze from the sleeping girl.

"She's not? Anyone could've mistaken her as your girlfriend," Dr. Ramsey started, walking closer to Castiel's bed side. "The nurses tried to get her to leave, but she refused to leave your side. You've been unconscious for five days, and she hasn't left this hospital even once." Castiel still didn't look up once to his doctor, instead, he still continue to gaze at Ashley's soft features of her face.

"I don't mean to pry into anything personal, but if you're looking at her with hearts in your eyes, why isn't she your girlfriend yet?"

Castiel could feel the blood rush to his cheeks. She was right, because he just asked himself the exact same thing. Why wasn't Ashley his girlfriend by now? If his feelings weren't in such a mess, he would've figured it out by this point.

"You have a good point," Castiel said, not denying anything.

Dr. Ramsey shook her head and chuckled under her breath. "Well I'll be leaving now. See as that you are awake, you can go home today. I'll inform your parents and your friends that you're awake," Dr. Ramsey said as she left his room.

Wait... his parents? _'My parents are here?!'_

A few minutes later, the door swung open with a worried mother flying to Castiel's side, hugging the life out of him.

"Mom, what are you and dad doing here?" Castiel struggled to get out of the hug without waking Ashley. "And dammit, can you please stop making so much racket. This is a hospital for fucking sake," Castiel cursed at his mother, who gave him a stern look about his choice of words towards her.

"Don't talk to your mother like that, Castiel," Castiel's dad stepped in, sighing out in a mixture of relief and annoyance. "This young lady next to you called us. I don't know how she got the number, but she was all frantic saying you were in a horrible accident."

"We were so worried and why didn't you tell us Ashley was your girlfriend," the woman pouted at her son. His parents had known about Ashley for a long time. The knew something was going to happen between them one day, and they quietly anticipated for it.. well mostly his mom.

Yet again, he had to correct someone else. "She's not my girlfriend, at least I don't know why she isn't," Castiel said softly hanging his head a little, he could feel this heat come to his face again, when he asked himself the same question over and over.

His parents looked at Castiel, kind of stunned. He was never the type to share his feelings with him, but yet now, his heart opened up a bit just because of one girl.

Castiel's parents glanced at each other, giving off an odd look of 'did you see that?' In the end, they both smiled for their son. The woman hugged her son gently before kissing his bandaged head. "We'll be in the lobby whenever you're ready to leave. Bring Ashley with you," Castiel's mom winked at him causing him to blush again from embarrassment.

Castiel looked back down to the sleeping girl, a little surprised that she didn't wake up yet. He was too quick for words as he saw the girl ruffling herself awake. Her brown eyes fluttered open and looked up to Castiel's gray eyes.

"Castiel!" Ashley flung herself to him and wrapped her arms behind his neck while she sobbed in relief that he finally came to. "I'm so happy you're okay! I thought you were going to die," she sniffed a little before she continued. "If you died, I would've never forgiven myself for the things I've said to you. I'm sorry that I didn't listen. I knew you weren't that kind of guy. I was just to scared in what to believe."

Castiel felt the warmth of Ashley's body envelope his cold skin. It felt so long to feel her like this, and it felt so right. He couldn't help it, he just had to hold her. So he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her back, being close to tears himself.

"Do you know how long I had it in my mind you were never coming back? I thought you left for good, and I didn't feel the same about anything anymore," Castiel pulled back to look at her.

"Ashley, I don't know if this feeling I'm feeling is love, but if you still love me, I'm willing to go the limits for you," he held her face, gently wiping her tears with his thumb.

Ashley squeezed her eyes, letting more rivers of tears triple down her face. She nodded very quickly before gaining the voice to reply to him. "Yes Castiel," she began as she held Castiel's hand on her face. "I do love you, I have never stopped loving you." Ashley tried to smile as her tears slowly came to a stop.

"Then I'll give the world for you," Castiel smiled back with his heart racing joyously.

They both became mesmerized by the warmth of the moment and found themselves leaning their heads in, anticipating for a long waited kiss... till the door flew open with six other people barging in, and they both froze in place.

"Hey Castiel! You know how worried we were, don't scare us like...," the silver haired girl paused, trying to understand why Castiel's face was so close to Ashley's.

"Were you two about to kiss?! Oh my God, oh my God mhmhmhm," Lysander covered her mouth before Rosalya could say anything unwanted. "Excuse us," Lysander smirked before dragging Rosalya back out of the room and closing the door.

The scene left Castiel and Ashley both silent and blushing profusely. "T-that was embarrassing," Ashley said as she covered her face with her hands, rubbing her cheeks to regain some of her lost control.

"T-those damn idiots.. Just when it was the right moment too," Castiel hit his face and shortly regretted it after he hissed in pain. "Hehehe," Ashley couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny," Castiel snarked, a little annoyed.

"I just thought you looked cute with a bandage wrapped around your head," Ashley said in a teasing manner.

"Hey, men are not cute. It's either, handsome, sexy or hot, not "cute"," Castiel smirked, giving off his signature smile.

"Well I just said you were cute, what are you gonna do about it?"

Castiel thought about it for a moment and an idea popped in his mind. He grabbed a hold of Ashley's arm and pulled her to where her lips came crashing down on his. Surprised at first, Ashley's steady heart started beating wildly out of control. Not only his lips felt good, but his taste was sensational. Wanting the kiss to go deeper, Ashley closed her eyes and leaned in more to Castiel's lips. He pulled her onto the bed with him, avoiding the cast of his broken leg. He wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist, enclosing every inch that was in between them. Ashley snaked her arms behind Castiel's neck once again, only to lead his lips deeper on to hers. Their lips synced perfectly against each other, grooving and moving against each other. Castiel wanted more than this, so he licked his tongue on the crease of Ashley's lips and she was happy enough to oblige. She slightly opened her lips and Castiel didn't waist any time by exploring her mouth in a deep french kiss.

When the two were finally out of breath, they both pulled apart with their chests heaving up and down, their lungs screaming for air.

Ashley giggled again and stole a quick kiss from Castiel. "I can tell you're feeling better already."

"What can I say, it's a miracle," he winked at her, pulling her into another passionate kiss.

**FIN**


End file.
